I'm Such A Fool For You
by jezebelchaos
Summary: Edward Masen has been with his friends his whole life. But as they formed relationships Edward was alone. One day on a run he meets a beautiful girl. Who is she and what will happen? More info inside. Twilight/ True Blood Vampire traits.
1. Info

**This is my disclaimer for this entire story I own noting but the plot. Stephenie Meyer and Charlaine Harris own everything. Also the song title belongs to the lyrics from Linger by The Cranberries. **

_Edward Masen has been with his friends his whole life. But as they formed relationships Edward was alone. One day on a run he meets a beautiful girl. Who is she and what will happen? More info inside. Twilight/ True Blood Vampire traits. _

Rated M for the obvious, pretty much sex and swearing. 

Vampire traits:

- Pale

- Cold

- The eyes change color somewhat

- Speed

- Strength

- heightened senses

- they aren't venomous, people are changed by the vampire draining the human to near death then having the human drink their blood ( basically they can bite humans without changing them)

- The only thing that can penetrate vampire skin is their nails or teeth

- They have retractable fangs along with teeth a little shaper then a humans (Not enough to do real damage when frenching)

- They don't sleep

- They sparkle in the sunlight

-animal blood can sustain them, but it makes then very weak

-humans can drink a vampire's blood without changing

Any questions just ask. =)

xXbloodxloverXx


	2. Chapter 1

"You guys I'm going for a run!" I yelled to my friends. No we didn't live together we've all been friends since we were in kindergarten, my parents were always gone on some business trip with my father being some big shot lawyer they left me here alone. My friends Emmett McCarthy, Jasper Whitlock, Alice Brandon, and Rosalie Hale were always hanging at my house, not that there parents were horrible or anything they just let them do as they pleased.

"Okay" was coursed through out the house. I loved going out for my runs the gave me time to think and give the couples some space, thank god they each had there own spare room at my house, I shudder to think that they did anything in my room. Yes I forgot to mention Rose and Emmett are a couple along with Alice and Jasper. They started going out in kindergarten and have been together ever since, not saying that there were never minor breakups or problems, but they managed to stay together. I guess they were really meant for each other. As for me I'm still waiting for my girl, I mean I've tried dating here and there, but none of the girls were what I was looking for.

As I continued to run I noticed movement up ahead, it looked like a pale figure at the edge of the woods. As I approached and slowed down they turned around and I swore she was an angel. She was short maybe 5'3" with long slightly wave chestnut brown hair to her elbows since her arms were down at her sides. He face was beautifully heart shaped with full lips and a button nose. But it was her eyes that caught me most, they appeared a chocolate brown at first glace but they seemed to flash with colors as her emotions changed and the way the light hit her eyes. I realized I was at the edge of the grass standing there staring and I felt like a fool.

"Umm, hi," I stated with an awkward wave of my hand.

"Hello", she giggled. It sounded like pure music to me.

I wasn't sure what else to say so I stood there shuffling my feet.

"Uh what are you doing out in the woods alone, it could be dangerous," I questioned.

"Oh I think I'll be just fine," she smiled, "I'm Bella, well Isabella Cullen, I'm new around here, and you are?" she questioned smiling happily at me.

It took me a moment to answer.

"I'm Edward Masen, nice to meet you; I live down the street from here, have all my life." I told her.

"Well would you mind if I joined you on your run?" Bella questioned.

"Not at all," I said happily, I couldn't believe this girl wanted to be around me.

And so we started walking, then we started talking. She had moved here from Alaska where she was staying with family friends. He parents died in a car accident when she was a child with no one to take her in. She was fifteen at the time, her now being seventeen she was emancipated by the state do to the large fund her parents had left her. She was living in an apartment in a pretty dark part of Forks, it there can be a dark part to such a small town.

I learned almost everything there could be to know about her we had similar music and literature tastes. She seemed very smart and she was so interesting. I think I'm in love. She was my dream girl.

It slowly got darker and darker until we finally reached my house again.

"Would you like to come in for a bit?" I asked nervously.

"Sure," She chirped.

I was worried what my friends would think, me bringing home a girl I just met, but there was just this spark between us. I didn't care that we had just met maybe hours ago; I wanted her to be mine and no one else's.

When I walked inside with Bella I noticed it was dead silent, everyone must have gone out.

"Well…um…this is my house," I said gesturing my arm out.

Bella walked inside looking around in awe.

"It's beautiful," she sighed. I wanted to say not as beautiful as you but I held my tongue not wanting to seem like some creep.

I walked us into the living room and sat down on the couch with Bella fallowing right after me.

"So … uh what would you like to do?" I questioned feeling like a fool for not thinking ahead.

She looked around the room and her eyes stopped on the movies.

"How about we watch a movie? That should be fun." She stated.

I walked over to the vas collection of DVD's and choose a random one and put it in. It just happened to be _Van Helsing_.

"I hope this okay," I asked her.

"It's fine she responded sounding nervous. I hope it wasn't me that was making her feel that way.

So we sat and watched the movie in silence for a while. I would occasionally look out of the corner of my eye and take a look at Bella. The next time I did look I found out that she was looking at me as well. I turned my head to fully face her. The way the light of the TV glowed on her face made her eyes seem impossibly dark almost a blackish purple color. And I couldn't help but notice how her lips were slightly parted as she started back at me. Unconsciously I started leaning towards her and she didn't lean back.

"Bella," I sighed. I leaned my hand in to cup the side of her face well she leaned her hand into it. I started to lean closer to her preparing to close in when she spoke.

"Edward, I have to tell you something very important," Bella whispered.

"Yeah, what is it?" I whispered back only half paying attention to what she was saying, the other half watching the way her mouth moved.

"Edward…," she hesitated, "I'm a vampire." She said the last part very quietly. Still only half focusing on her words I responded.

"Alright," I murmured. Before I finished leaning in and just before my lips touched hers I thought to myself _what a coincidence in my movie choice_, and then I kissed her.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay this is my new story I'm giving a shot. A forewarning is that updates will take kind of long to come out; it takes me a while to write sorry especially now that I'm doing two stories. So tell me what you think of this! xXbloodxloverXx


	3. My Apologies

* sigh * I'm sorry, but I'm not going to finish my stories, you can check out my profile and I'll say it here, I'm not a writer, I don't have the patience to sit and write a whole story. I'm more of a reader. If anyone wants I'd be willing to like beta and review peoples chapter fix spelling, grammar, and what not. If anyone wants to maybe use my stories just message me and we can talk. Well, peace out. ~Jezebelchaos


End file.
